Deadly Noom Rolias
by Queen Beryl
Summary: Who is that masked... girl? What does she have to do with the Senshi? Who is that evil demon that calles himself Noom Rolias? (DV, sorry) One-shot!


All right. This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic, as a matter of fact, it is my first fanfic, ever. I hope you all like it. It is based in the time period of about just before the R series, but after the whole defeating Beryl incident. I know, no time was really spent like that because with "Day of Destiny" the very next episode was "The Return  
  
of Sailor Moon" so that does present a problem, but let's just forget that little detail for a moment, shall we? Thanks- Queen Beryl. And I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
*More notes: I found this on my old computer. It's very old and fragile, so be kind! It's in the "Dubbed Version" or DV as I like to call it, because this was before I watched subbed in the original language etc, etc. So, I can't help but laugh when I read this one... but it's something different, I suppose. Have fun!*  
  
Deadly Noom Rolias  
  
By: Queen Beryl  
  
@---^---  
  
"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted at the monster in front of her. It gave a little laugh and threw a lighting bolt at her. "Waaaa!" she wailed, clumsily dodging it. "Heyyy, that's not  
  
fair!"  
  
"So sorry," it rasped, grinning. It threw more lightning bolts at her. One was heading right towards her, and there was no way of escape.  
  
"HELP ME!" She screamed. "Help me, Tuxedo Mask!" He never came. The lightning hit her square in the stomach.  
  
"AAHHH! I'm late for school again!" Serena Tsukino screamed after looking at her alarm clock. She jumped into her school uniform, and ran downstairs, grabbing a piece of hot toast on her way out.  
  
"Won't that girl ever learn?" Ikuko Tsukino sighed to her husband, Kenji.  
  
"I don't know, Dear, she's always late..." Mr. Tsukino said.  
  
"Oh man, I got another detention from Miss H." Serena muttered to her blue-haired, blue eyed friend, Ami Anderson, as they walked home from school.  
  
"You should try to get up earlier, Serena, then you won't be late again." Ami smiled, glancing up from her book. "I'm going to the library later today if want to join me. We could study for the math test on  
  
Thursday."  
  
"Hey Ami, Serena, wait up!" A tall, brown-haired, green eyed girl called.  
  
"Oh, hey Lita." Serena said, a little crestfallen.  
  
"What's wrong, Serena?" Lita Kino asked, curious.  
  
"Serena got another detention today. Woke up late again." Ami said, turning a page.  
  
"You need to wake up earlier, Serena. I'm walking to school tomorrow, I'll go with you if you want me to." Lita suggested.  
  
"Sure, that would be great!" Serena said, blue eyes widening, cheering up. She started skipping, her long, blond, bun-pigtails swishing behind her.  
  
"You'll never guess who I just saw, you guys," blond, blue eyed Mina Aino came running over, with stars in her eyes. "There was this really cute guy..." Mina blabbed on and on about some hot guy she saw at  
  
the mall.  
  
"Hey, speaking of hot guys, have you seen Greg recently, Ami?" Lita asked, Mina still yaking.  
  
"Oh," Ami blushed, and smiled. "I got a letter from him yesterday, as a matter of fact, and he said that he was moving back here in a couple of days. He'll be staying her permanently."  
  
"Oh, finally, no more long distance relationship." Lita giggled as Ami blushed even more.  
  
"Well what about you, Lita?" Mina asked, suddenly stopping, over hearing the conversation.  
  
"Uh," Lita stuttered, "well, there is this one guy..."  
  
"So, spill!" Everyone shouted at Lita, as they changed course towards the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
"Well, his name is Carme. I met him yesterday. He totally looked like my old boyfriend. So I went over to talk to him, and he asked me out." Lita gushed, blushing.  
  
"Oh, that's so romantic!" Mina smiled, daydreaming.  
  
"That's wicked cool, Lita!" Serena giggled, also daydreaming.  
  
"That is very nice." Ami complimented. They continued walking towards Rei's temple.  
  
Serena's thoughts went back, for the hundredth time that day, to her dream. Why had he not saved her? She thought. Oh, forget it, she thought, shaking her head.  
  
Soon they were at the Cherry Hill Temple, talking with the violet eyed, black-haired beauty, Rei Hino, and her boyfriend, Chad. Chad left to go help Grandpa clean the temple.  
  
"So, how does it feel to finally have the Negaverse off our backs for a while?" Serena asked.  
  
"Great," everyone agreed with her.  
  
"Maybe the Sailor Scouts will be able to take a break," Luna commented, hopping onto the couch and lay down on Serena's lap. Serena started petting her soft, black fur.  
  
"We can only hope it will last a while." Artemis stretched on the floor, his white tail swishing slowly.  
  
"Yeah." Mina said, playing with a strand of her hair.  
  
"Has anyone seen Darien lately?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, why?" Ami asked.  
  
"I haven't seen him all week. I wonder if he's okay..." Serena pouted, her blue eyes starting to tear.  
  
"Well, he has to go to school too, you know, Meatball Head." Rei smirked.  
  
"Don't call me that, Sting Rei." Serena growled, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Oh, no. Here we go again..." Lita muttered as Rei and Serena started another argument.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Mars Power!" Rei said.  
  
"Mercury Power!" Ami screamed.  
  
"Jupiter Power!" Lita called.  
  
"Venus Power!" Mina yelled.  
  
One by one the Sailor Scouts transformed. Where, moments before, five teenage girls stood, now five Sailor Scouts took their place. A young girl was screaming for her life, as a monster attempted to steal her energy.  
  
"Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice!" Sailor Moon shouted at the monster.  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts!" The others chimed in.  
  
"Time to die!" The monster rasped at the Sailor Scouts, dropping the petrified girl. The monster threw fire bolts at the Sailors.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury yelled, using her attack to stop the fire. There was a thick fog now, and the monster couldn't see. Suddenly out of nowhere came a golden flying discus. It hit the monster and it disintegrated.  
  
"That seemed a bit too easy," Jupiter commented, looking around.  
  
"You're right, Jupiter," Venus said, feeling uneasy.  
  
Suddenly, three arms grabbed Sailor Moon from behind. The forth shot out rays of light that turned into razors at the other four Sailor Scouts. The light ray attack rendered all the Sailor Scouts unconscious.  
  
Sailor Moon screamed. As if on que, a full, beautiful, red rose flew out of the blackness of the night and directly in front of the Sailor Scout of the Moon.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon smiled. He looks so good, she thought. The monster let her go, and she fell to the floor. "Oww, that hurt! Waaaahhhhaaaahhhhaaaa!" She cried.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Use your tiara!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called, bubble tears still in her eyes.  
  
"No, this cannot be!" The monster said before it disintegrated.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"Remember to never underestimate your enemy, Sailor Moon. Farewell." In one quick motion he turned around, his cape flying behind him, and disappeared.  
  
"He's so mysterious and handsome! And he just walked off!" Sailor Moon said, tears coming to her eyes again.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sailor Moon, get a hold of yourself. He's in college, he doesn't have all the time in the world. He studies..." Mercury said.  
  
"Yeah, unlike you, Serena." Mars snorted.  
  
"Be quiet, Mars," Moon said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"I'm not watching another one of these." Jupiter said, powering down.  
  
"Let's go to your house, Lita, and have some of those chocolate chip cookies you baked today." Venus said, returning to her street clothes.  
  
"That sounds like a delicious idea." Mercury smiled, doing the same.  
  
"Heyyy, I wanna come too!" Moon said, changing back to Serena.  
  
"Don't forget me," Rei said, already de-transformed. They all started walking towards Lita's house.  
  
"So, these are the Sailor Scouts of the past, there goes Lita, I've forgotten how she looked. It looks as if the Moon one is a bit of a crybaby." A girl the same age as the scouts, smiled, turning around, her small cape  
  
swishing behind her, brushing up against the back of her knees, just above her black boots. She wore a pleated mini-skirt, and entire outfit like the Sailor Scouts, but with a black skirt and black bow. She wore a black mask,  
  
like that of Tuxedo Mask. Her knee length red hair flowing loosely, and blowing in the wind, went perfectly with her flashing green eyes. "I'll be seeing you again," she whispered to the already dispersed Sailors.  
  
"Pick up, Darien, pick up..." Serena muttered into the phone.  
  
"Hi, this is Darien,"  
  
"Hi Darien, it's Serena, I,"  
  
"I can't come to the phone right now. So leave a message after the beep."  
  
He's really got to change that answering machine, Serena thought. "Hi Dar, it's me, Serena, um, I wanted to talk to you, but you seem busy. Too busy to talk to me anymore... Call me. Bye." Serena hung up, never knowing Darien was sitting right next to the phone, listening.  
  
"He hasn't talked to me for so long," Serena wailed, crying on Lita's shoulder, while everyone was sitting at the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
"Sorry, Serena, but," Lita started.  
  
"Hi. My name is Kira. I just moved here." A shy green eyed girl with red hair said, approaching the silent crowd that were sitting on the steps outside.  
  
"Hi Kira, I'm Serena." Serena said, as cheerfully as she could. "And this is Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei."  
  
Kira bowed, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Would you like to come over and sit with us, Kira?" Ami offered, smiling.  
  
"That would be very nice, thank you." She sat by them. They started talking about everything. They wanted to find out where she was from and stuff like that.  
  
"So where exactly are you from, Kira?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, I'm from..." Kira looked around.  
  
"From..." Lita pushed.  
  
"Uh, um, America. Yeah." She blushed, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"Oh." They all said in unison. Why did she stutter? They all thought. She seems to be hiding something...  
  
"Sailor Moon, watch it!" Mars yelled, pushing Sailor Moon out of the way of cold shards of ice. It froze Mars instantly. There seemed to be a collection of ice sculptures, Tuxedo Mask, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and now Mars.  
  
"Nooo!" Sailor Moon wailed. "This can't be happening to me."  
  
"Ha! Now its your turn!" The lizard looking monster snarled, throwing another barrage of ice directly at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Crescent Star Spark!"  
  
A silver star, surrounded my crescent moons came hurdling at the ice. It went through it, and hit the monster in the chest. It, like the others, disintegrated.  
  
Sailor Moon turned to see who her rescuer was. Black boots, skirt, cape, both bows, and mask. Silver tiara, with a gold, eight-point star in the center. Eyes hidden, but the bright red hair was amazing. "Wow!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am known as Sailor Cresentstar. I'm here to help you." She touched each one of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Each turned back to normal again.  
  
"Who are you?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"My name is Sailor Cresentstar. I am from another ti-, uh, galaxy." She replied, a long silver staff in hand. The top of the staff held a crescent moon behind an eight-point star.  
  
"Wow!" All the scouts said in awe.  
  
"That's so wicked cool!" Sailor Moon giggled.  
  
"Why have you only come now?" Tuxedo Mask asked, arms folded, seemingly suspicious of this new stranger.  
  
"Because now there is a terrible evil on the Earth. Even worse than the Negaverse. This evil, known as Noom Rolias, has destroyed my entire galaxy." She said sadly.  
  
"Oh, that's a major bummer." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"There was a total of eight of us, including me, but they've all died. I am the only one left. Fellow Sailors, you must beware." She warned.  
  
"All that information has made me hungry. Can we go to your house again, Lita...uh, Sailor Jupiter? Uh-oh." Sailor Moon glanced over at Sailor Cresentstar.  
  
"Oh, that's all right, Serena." Sailor Cresentstar smiled.  
  
"But, how, uh..."  
  
Sailor Cresentstar powered down into Kira.  
  
"Kira?!" All the Sailors said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I even saw you all last night, too. Rei and Serena, you must be great friends." Kira smiled as everyone, including Tuxedo Mask powered down.  
  
"What makes you think that?!" Rei and Serena said together.  
  
"You act like sisters."  
  
"Anyway..." Ami interrupted. "This is Darien." She turned to a nineteen year old, with bluish-black hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Tall, dark, and handsome.  
  
"Hello," Darien said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Hi, again." He looks so much like Sol, Kira thought, remembering him.  
  
"Kira, wake up." Serena said, getting jealous that she was starring at him for so long. He is my boyfriend, she thought, even though he wasn't exactly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about..." She let her voice trail off.  
  
"Ooo. An old boyfriend, Lita is the person you want to talk to about that!" Serena laughed.  
  
"Boyfriend..." Kira let go of Darien's hand, and started thinking of Sol again. "Oh, no, he wasn't by boyfriend." She blushed as a sweat drop appeared. "Forget about it. Anyway, I don't really have a place to stay,  
  
but..."  
  
"Kira, you can stay at my place, I'm sure my parents won't mind, so long as you're not my boyfriend." Serena muttered.  
  
"Sure, that'll be great, thanks, Serena." Kira smiled.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Lita said, turning to go home.  
  
"Bye!" Rei said, waving.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" Mina and Ami chimed together.  
  
"I guess I'd better be going to." Darien said.  
  
"Wait, Darien, why won't you answer my calls? And why does it seem like you are avoiding me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Uh,"  
  
"Darien, tell her." Kira said.  
  
"If its okay with you..." Darien started.  
  
"Yeah, tell her."  
  
"I saw Noom Rolias. Kira warned me to stay inside. I was afraid he'd come for you, Serena."  
  
"You weren't worried about Rei?" Serena asked, blushing.  
  
"No. You are the only one I care about, Serena." Darien turned to her. Kira started backing up into the shadows as not to disturb them, but get a good view. This was the love I was sensing when I first arrived here, Kira thought, if only I had that love. Wow...  
  
Darien and Serena kissed under the starlit sky and bright silver moon. This time it was no dream. I swear, we're floating, Serena thought. Kira was slowly lifting them off the ground. She stopped them two feet  
  
into the air and let them do the rest. A few moments later they slowly floated back to the ground, by themselves. Darien walked away, backwards, starring at Serena.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Kira asked, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah." Serena stuttered, blushing.  
  
"You guys are so cute." Kira giggled, hugging Serena.  
  
"Well, Kira, its nice to finally meet you. Serena has said much about you recently." Mrs. Tsukino smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Kira smiled and went with Serena upstairs. Serena pulled a sleeping bag out of her closet and laid it on the floor beside her bed.  
  
"Here you go, Kira." Serena yawned, grabbing a pair of pajamas, and handed them to Kira. "You can use these."  
  
Kira walked to the bathroom and changed into them. She ran her fingers through her red hair and went back to the bedroom. Serena was already asleep. "Goodnight, Serena." Kira mumbled as she, too, drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Noom Rolias... It can't be...uh." Kira muttered, clutching her bleeding stomach. "I defeated you!"  
  
"Or so you thought, weakling. Ha ha ha!" Noom Rolias smirked, flying into the air.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Kira yelled, falling to the ground, fighting with consciousness.  
  
"Earth, in the past. There I can take over before you even existed. These Sailor Scouts I've heard of sound weak. They barely defeated Beryl at the time I'm going. Haha!" Noom Rolias chuckled.  
  
"No!" Kira screamed as Noom Rolias disappeared into the darkened, cloudy, night sky.  
  
"AAHHHH!" Kira screamed herself awake.  
  
"Kira!" Serena said, alarmed. "Kira, are you okay?"  
  
"Uh," Kira said, gasping deeply, trying to breathe.  
  
"Kira!" Serena called again. Just then Sammy walked into the room, rubbing his eyes, sleepily.  
  
"Kira, what's wrong? Answer me!" Serena shook Kira.  
  
"What's going on? Kira, what's wrong?" Sammy asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Uh, I... Nothing. I, just had a bad dream." Kira mumbled, laying back down, still gasping.  
  
"Sammy, go back to bed." Serena demanded. Sammy closed the door and left. "What happened, Kira?"  
  
"I had the dream about the last battle on my planet with Noom Rolias. I was just so scared, and nobody else was there for me. They were all dead." Kira's wall she worked so hard to build, started to crumble.  
  
She cried for the first time in front of anyone.  
  
"Oh, Kira," Serena hugged Kira, crying right along with her. They stayed like that for some time, sitting on the floor, until they both dozed off to sleep at two in the morning.  
  
"Why are you late, Serena? Kira, please don't tell me you're like Serena too!" Rei complained, as Serena and Kira came and sat down at the temple, where all the others, including a frivolous Darien, attempting to suppress a smile, sat.  
  
"No, she's not." Came a swift, calm, smooth voice from the stairs of the temple, just behind them all. Kira turned around, unable to believe her ears. (She wouldn't believe her eyes, either...)  
  
"No, it can't be." Kira said, covering her mouth in astonishment.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"But you're, you're...dead... Sol." Kira stuttered, bubble tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"Even if I was dead, that could never keep me away, Kira." Sol smiled, his baby blue-green eyes sparkled. His blue-midnight black hair falling out of place and over the top of his eyes as he walked over to her.  
  
Kira ran and jumped into his arms. "You came." She whispered.  
  
"Oh, that's so cute!" Lita smiled.  
  
"So romantic!" Mina wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Absolutely perfect." Ami commented, her eyes making upside-down crescent moons.  
  
"Oh, Chad," Rei thought, dreamily.  
  
Serena hugged onto Darien. "Darien."  
  
"I thought you died with all the others."  
  
"Noom Rolias left me for dead, but I went back to the castle to heal. I saw you go through the portal to Earth. I decided to follow, but by the time I caught up with you, you were gone and I lost you." Sol  
  
put his arm around Kira as the others walked to the stairs where they were.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Darien interrupted, "what exactly is Noom Rolias?"  
  
"He's basically like Wisem--" Kira started before Sol covered her mouth.  
  
"Wiseman hasn't come yet, Kira." Sol whispered.  
  
"Oops, sorry. He's an evil being, dressed in a long black cloak. Nobody knows his true form, for he keeps it hidden. He has awesome power, so much power, we can barely comprehend."  
  
"I think we can tell them. They deserve to know their future." Sol said solemnly.  
  
"Right." Kira turned, head down, towards the group. "I am not really from another galaxy. We are really from this one. In the future." She paused, waiting for all the gasps to end. "Sol is the son of Ami. I  
  
am the daughter of Lita. Everyone else, except for Small Lady, has died, including you all. All of the outer planets are in ruin, along with the planet Venus. The other planets are barely hanging on." Kira started to  
  
cry again.  
  
"Who's Small Lady?" Mina asked.  
  
"Ser- uh, I can't say." Sol replied.  
  
"My father, King Greg, predicted this, but we had no time to prepare." Sol said dejectedly. Ami blushed. So Greg and I get married, wow. She thought.  
  
"Who do I marry?" Mina asked.  
  
"You marry a man named Malachite. My mother marries Jedite. Ami marries Greg. Rei marries Chad." Kira explained.  
  
"Malachite!? Jedite?!" The group said in unison.  
  
"We defeated them, they were evil!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"They were the only two who were turned good again, and who lived. Jedite, when Beryl was defeated, was set free from his ice prison, he gets his memories back. Malachite didn't actually die, but was sent back to Beryl, who also turned him into an ice sculpture, the same thing that happened to Jedite happened to him." Kira related.  
  
"Oh," everyone sighed together.  
  
"We have come here to change the future, hopefully if we succeed, then maybe we will all see our parents again. Mother," Kira turned to Lita, "its so good to see you. You were one of the first to die, back when I was only seven years old. I only remembered a little of you. I've missed you so much."  
  
"Oh," Lita gasped. She hugged her future daughter. Ami walked over to her future son, and hugged him. He hugged her back. Just then Greg walked over.  
  
"Hi Ami, hi Sol." Greg said, smacking his future son on his back. He hugged Ami.  
  
"Greg! You're here. Do you know who Sol is?" Ami asked.  
  
"No, I just know his name is Sol and he's somehow related to you." Greg said.  
  
'Don't say anything, Mom.' Sol begged his mother, using his telepathic powers. Ami nodded.  
  
"Its so great to see you again, Greg." Ami smiled.  
  
"Its great to be back." Greg said, greeting everyone else.  
  
Ami and Greg left to go on a date, while the rest eventually departed. Sol decided to stay at the temple.  
  
"So, Sol, your Ami's son. Pretty interesting. So what's going on with you and Kira?" Rei asked, giggling.  
  
"Nothing." Sol blushed slightly. "You know, I've always wanted to know what the past was like, especially with peace. I've wanted to come here, but under better circumstances."  
  
"So, what can you say about me in the future?" Rei asked, interested.  
  
"You and Chad get married. You have a girl, then five years later you have a boy. Um, let's see... oh, Noom Rolias takes over your kingdom first, I'm afraid. You fight until the very end. You and Chad were the  
  
first to die, I'm sorry to say. But now that Noom Rolias has come to the past, we'll have a chance to change that horrible future. And I'll get to see my mother again."  
  
"Wow, bummer. I don't want to die just yet. We've got to protect the future!" Rei shouted, standing up, her hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Maybe we should go attack Noom Rolias while he's unprepared." Sol suggested.  
  
"Let's go then. What are we waiting for?" Rei said. "Mars Power!"  
  
"Let us go get the others." Sol said. He put a finger to his temple, he could feel his heart beat. 'Scouts' he called, 'we're going to fight Noom Rolias. We need all the power we can get. Meet at Rei's temple. Now!'  
  
Each Sailor looked up in surprise. The nodded to their distant friend.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask transformed in his apartment.  
  
"Cresentstar Silver Power!"  
  
"Black Knight Power!"  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask all arrived at the temple at the same time, ready to fight.  
  
"Wow, this is his lair?" Sailor Venus asked, looking around at the underground castle made of ice.  
  
"Uh-huh." Sol's alter-ego, Black Knight, said, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"My computer is barely even getting readings in this place," Mercury said.  
  
"So where's Noom?" Jupiter said, smacking her fist into the palm of her other hand.  
  
"At the very top of the left tower." Cresentstar said, walking in that direction.  
  
"Be careful, Sailors." Black Knight instructed.  
  
Soon they were there. Each and every platform they reached had several monsters waiting for them. They decided to rest for a moment before they went in.  
  
"That was tough. I wonder how bad its going to be for us with Noom Rolias." Sailor Moon said, sitting on the ice cold, stone floor. (The only thing that wasn't ice.)  
  
"Yeah, he's much worse. We're going to need to work together to defeat him, otherwise, we're doomed."  
  
"Well let's go then." Mars said, standing up.  
  
"Right." Everyone else agreed.  
  
Sailor Cresentstar opened the door in front of them. A bright light made them all cover their eyes. When their eyes adjusted, a beautiful meadow with bright beautiful flowers laid before them.  
  
"Wow! Its so beautiful," Moon said, stars in her eyes.  
  
"Don't be fooled, Sailor Moon. Its just an illusion." Cresentstar muttered, closing her eyes, waiting for it to go away.  
  
"I hate you for that." Came a deep, dark voice from just in front of them. The meadow disappeared, and in its place stood Noom Rolias. Just as Sailor Cresentstar described him.  
  
"Noom Rolias." Black Knight growled.  
  
"Yes. I thought I destroyed you. No matter." Noom Rolias laughed.  
  
"You can't win this one, not with eight of us." Jupiter yelled.  
  
"I won with more, young Queen Jupiter." Noom Rolias scoffed. He lifted his hands above his head. "Super Noom Rolias!" A black ball ofelectricity, fire, and ice appeared in his hands. "Blast!"  
  
"Black Knight Sun Power!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Venus Cresentbeam Smash!"  
  
"Moon Healing Activation!"  
  
"Silver Cresentstar Spark!"  
  
They raged all their attacks at once. Noom Rolias laughed momentarily. Then all their power started to penetrate his. "No, this cannot be!"  
  
"By the power of the past and future, I use our strength and power to change what was done. Silver Cresentstar Powers Amalgamate!" (**Just in case you were wondering, that is another word for unite, combine!**) A bright light formed in the center of the silver eight-point star on Cresentstar's tiara. At first it looked just like a bubble, but then grew and turned silver. It flew slowly but steadily at Noom Rolias, who didn't stand a chance. He under-estimated them, big time.  
  
"No!" He screamed just before he disintegrated.  
  
"He's gone. We did it!" Everyone said.  
  
"Finally we can return to a new future. One with everyone still alive." Sol said after they all powered down. They stood on the grass where once an evil castle stood.  
  
"Its been great having you two here with us. We'll miss you." Serena hugged Kira.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see us again. How knows, maybe we'll come to visit you soon." Kira smiled.  
  
"That reminds me, how is time travel possible?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, we have a friend." Kira smiled slyly. Sol laughed.  
  
"So, until the next time we meet, farewell!" Sol smiled.  
  
"I'll never forget any of you." Kira said, eyes watering as a portal opened for her and Sol.  
  
"We won't forget you either!" They all echoed as Kira and Sol stepped into the portal. It instantly disappeared.  
  
"Well, maybe now the Scouts will be able to rest." Ami said, laughing.  
  
"So, you and Greg in the future, huh?" Lita pointed at Ami, who blushed.  
  
They all walked off into the sunset, towards home. Home, Serena thought as she smiled and hugged Darien, at least I'll always be able to look forward to that.  
  
The End  
  
**Wow. I finally finished. I'm surprised it didn't take me that long.  
  
Only about off and on for three or so weeks. I hope you all liked it.  
  
-Queen Beryl**  
  
Forgive me, this has been stuck on my other computer. *giggles* wow, I  
  
forgot I even wrote this! LOL. Neway. If you liked it, hated it, whatever,  
  
plz review! 


End file.
